Borderlands: Nyx's Tale
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: Nyx, a Siren cast from her home world looks into the new life she will lead on Pandora. Adventure awaits her, and so do a few enemies and new allies. Despite the chaos a love might blossom, but only if one can tame her wild spirit. What will Nyx do when she realizes there are other Sirens on Pandora, and what will she do if she meets them?
1. Prologue

You know ever since I was young I have been a little different from normal kids. I have hair as black as night, eyes that are a brilliant shade of light ice blue, fair skin (so I'm not really tan, though I'm not pale either), I wear punk/rock like clothes. Oh yeah, and I also have light blue tattoos that go down the left half of my body, I've had them ever since I was born. Turns out 'normal kids' don't have those. As it would be I was raised by a my mom and her family unlike others of my kind, at least so I've heard anyway. If you're wondering what I am and haven't figured it out by now, I am a Siren. One of very few it would appear as there can only be six of us in existence at one time.

I was born on a planet called Terra. Some of the things I've heard about other planets makes me glad I was raised on this one, though despite that I still get a melancholy feeling when talking about it. Who wouldn't when all you've ever done your whole life was be nice to people and try and help those who needed it as well as try and get an education and make friends. I can't say I never made any friends, as I did, though not as many as I would have liked. However I also made a ton of enemies, some because of being what I am and some for sticking up for others.

Needless to say when I was informed that the government was sending me off world to another planet where I would never be allowed contact with my family again, or be allowed back because I was to much of an Unknown, a risk, it hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot, I didn't see how I was a threat to anyone, but then again maybe that was the thing. I was only defensive of my family, friends, and helpless individuals. So if someone played me a fool it would end badly for others, so I guess can see why getting me out of the way before I became a problem would be a good thing.

Anyways so you can guess I'm not on Terra anymore, and you would be correct I am now headed to a planet called Pandora. It's the total opposite of Terra. There are bandits everywhere, it's like a barren wasteland of a planet, no green grass unless its artificially created, desert, ice, and rocks surrounded by lava was the gist of the terrain. I knew I would have some fun, I've heard of a group that hunt these things called Vaults, they were known as Vault Hunters. It sounded like something my group from back home would have done with me, it sounded like an adventure.

I can safely say this though unlike the Eridians which we Sirens seem to be descended from, I don't need Eridium as a power boost or to enhance my powers. I found something else that works and doesn't see, to have the side effects like I've heard Eridium does. So before we begin the tale of my adventure, my name is Nyx. This is my story.


	2. Meeting the Sirens

**Alright, chapter 2 is up! Well i suppose it's more like chapter 1 kinda, since the other was a prologue...oh well you know what I mean. Enjoy. Oh and before i get some warning I do not own Borderlands 2 or any of it's characters. If I did then Maya and Lilith would have gotten together and poor Angel wouldn't of died.**

* * *

><p>I grunted as I jerked in my seat as I was ejected from the shuttle towards the surface of Pandora. I glared at the walls of my temporary prison as the pod I was in rumbled through the atmosphere of the planet. I had no idea where I was going to land, or what I needed to expect, however I knew I would find out soon. I had no sooner finished that thought than felt the pod slam into the ground and slide forward a ways as the sides came off to reveal the interior shell with me inside. As the pod came to a stop I unlocked the safety straps from around me and grabbed my bag from beneath my seat, unclasped it from its restraints and walked over to the pods now open door.<p>

As I walked outside I had to put my left hand up to shield my face from the sand that kicked up in my face as the wind rolled through the desert around me. I dropped my hand as it passed and sighed, this was going to be a long day. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and looked around at my surroundings. I spotted a junk heap not to far off and decided I would head for that.

"They had to drop me off in the middle of fucking no where, I mean they couldn't of dropped me off somewhere closer to civilization? Urgh." I grumbled as I walked towards the junk heap.

I watched as these strange creatures flew around in the sky, weird spider like creatures popped up from the ground and attacked what I presumed to be Bandits on some form of an open topped car. I chuckled with mirth as this went on and smiled. This planet was already proving to be interesting and I hadn't even been her an hour yet.

* * *

><p>As I wandered closer I couldn't help but wonder how my friends and family from back home were doing, if they were alright. I hoped they were doing okay and not starting to much chaos on my behalf. To be quite fair I never really felt like I belonged there anyway, I just didn't fit in and always felt like there was something more I could be doing. Thinking on it I figure this is a Goddess sent gift, I get to start over new here and have a couple of adventures, make new friends, and maybe fall in love.<p>

I stopped suddenly when I heard the sound of a motor coming closer to me. I turned around and saw a couple of bandits in a car headed right for me and started shooting at me. My eyes widened as I tucked and rolled to the right, then got back up and took off running for the junk heap. It was within running distance and with my life on the line I certainly wasn't sticking around to become a pincushion.

"Fucking hell! I can't catch a damn break can I!" I yelped as I continued moving towards what I hoped was a form of safety for my ass. I sure didn't want to end up dead and have my carcass used as someones idea of a target. Sick and twisted as that idea is, I don't think it's very far fetched from how these yahoos look. "Ouch!" I grunted as I took a bullet to my left calf.

I stumbled, but continued moving, I ended up falling to the ground as I reached the junk heap. I think that was my saving grace, as someone started shooting the bandits as soon as they saw me go down. I guess they didn't want to fight in order to get to me, so they took off. Next thing I know I was being helped up by one really huge woman, no joke.

"Well, what do we have here? You must be new around these parts to be runnin from those idiots instead of fighting them. My names Ellie, come on inside my shop and lemme look at yer leg." Ellie stated as she helped me up, then she turned and started walking towards what I realized was her shop behind all the junk.

'Must be a mechanic.' I thought to myself as I forced myself to pick up my duffel from the ground and hobbled my way over and into her shop. As I looked around I couldn't help but notice the small ornaments that decorated certain niches of the place that looked a lot like Ellie.

"Come sit over here. I'll grab the first aid kit, good thing my momma taught me how to deal with all sorts of wounds as I was growin up. Then gain she did have to deal with Scooter so it's not a huge surprise." Ellie pointed to a chair off to the side which I made my way over to and sat down in.

"Uh...who's Scooter?" I asked as I set my duffel down beside me.

"Oh, that's my brother. He's a mechanic like me only he works out of Sanctuary. So, whats your name, shorty?" Ellie inquired as she rummaged through some cabinets. "Aha found it."

"Nyx. Um...to be fair this is gunna suck isn't it?" I said bluntly.

"Fraid so sweetheart. Here bite this, should make it easier to handle while I clean out your wound and bandage it so it won't get infected. Only medic we have round these parts is Zed over in Sanctuary, and even I would only use him if it was a last resort. He doesn't exactly use the most painless methods of doing things." Ellie said as she handed me a belt and moved my pant leg upwards to get a better look at my wound.

"Right...I have no idea who any of those people, or places are. I was literally dropped off here from my planet cause no one wanted me there anymore." I grumbled while biting the belt she handed me. I hissed as she poured some alcohol onto a rag and began cleaning the wound.

"Well, good news is it looks like it went clean through, so that means I don't need to go digging for a bullet. Which means this should heal faster. Oh, right this'll sting a little bit. I gunna make sure this won't get infected, then wrap it for ya." Ellie began blotting at the wound instead of rubbing around it to get the blood off, I had to fight the knee jerk reaction had to the stinging of the alcohol in the wound. "So...Whatcha get dropped off here for? Most times people done something real bad to end up in this place. What did you do?"

"Nothin." I grunted through the belt.

"Oh come on, I won't judge ya." She said.

I spit out the belt and glared. "Nothing. I didn't do shit. Everyone judged me for something I can't control. The government thought I was a risk, a hazard, a loose end. The couldn't risk me ending up in the hands of the wrong person, so whoop here I am. What little friends I had and what family accept me for who I am couldn't do anything, but stand there and watch." As I was talking I shrugged off my jacket and pointed to the tattoos on my arm. "These have always branded me an outsider. No one thinks I belong, I'm alone. At least that's how I've always felt, even around those who gave a damn about me."

Ellie finished bandaging my leg and looked up at my arm and her eyes went wide. "Well I'll be a Psycho's momma, you're a Siren."

I sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I am. Least that's what everyone always yelled at me anyways. Well that and other things, nothing good anyway."

"Now hold on just a minute there girly. I think I need to call some friends of mine, but I'm pretty sure you might be in for a surprise once they get over here, that's if your not in a hurry to be out of here so soon." She inquired.

"Where am I gunna go? I don't even know where I am aside form on Pandora." I said.

"Well then here, you can read some of these if you want to and I'll be right back." Ellie handed me some magazines she picked up from a shelf by the cabinet she put the first aid kit back into. Then she walked a ways off and started calling someone on whatever it was she had. Seemed a lot different from the phones we used on Terra.

I opened up the magazines and realized they were mechanic edition books. They were all about different cars and all sorts of tools and stuff. There was even a section on how to make a bandit cars engine. I skimmed through the book while vaguely listening into the one sided conversation on whatever it was she was using to make a call.

"_Hey, yeah I need you and Maya to get your butts down here pronto. No, it's nothing bad. Look, just get yer asses down here. Trust me Lily you're gunna want to see this. Alright, see you in a bit." _Ellie ended the discussion on the item she had and walked back over to me. "Alright, so a few friends of mine should be here shortly I think this will be kinda good for you. Ah, before you say anything, I know we just met but trust me.

I closed my mouth and decided to trust her judgment and instead I decided I would wait and see just who these friends were. I closed the magazine and put it down on the little table beside the chair I was in and decided to open my duffel bag. I pulled out my teal tank top and tan vest jacket. I then placed my leather jacket inside the duffel. Then I proceeded to remove my black t-shirt and put it in the duffel also before I sealed it again.

"Woah, coulda warned girl you were changin ya know. Anyone could just walk in here." Ellie said as she came back in from outside the shop. I noticed she had a toolbox in hand, she must of forgotten it outside.

"I don't have anything to hide, not really." I shrugged and pulled on my tank top, then put on my vest. Due to this new change it really made my necklaces more prominent now.

"Hey, what's with the fang necklace?" Ellie asked as she walked over to what I would presume to be her latest invention, since it was a partially built vehicle.

I chuckled. "Maybe I'll share that story another time. I think I'm going to listen to some music while we wait for your friends." I pulled my Ipod out of my vests left breast pocket, turned it on, plugged in my earbuds, and started my music. Ellie shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 minutes later...<span>**

Ellie had just walked outside to go grab some part from somewhere when I decided I would turn off my music. No sooner had I done that when Ellie returned talking to two people as she came in. I couldn't see them very well due to Ellie being in the way.

"What was so important you had to pull us from Sanctuary, Ellie. This had better not be another errand stunt like your dumbass brother pulled last time. I swear he just never learns, we do have more important things to do than worry about his lack of a love life." The red head said.

"I have to agree. What's the deal." Said the blue haired woman. Now I still couldn't see them as they were at an angle, but I gathered they were female at least.

"Now, watch it he may be a pain, but he's still my brother Lilith. Anyways, no come here I want to introduce you gals to someone." Ellie said, she sounded really excited. She now had me curious as to who these women were. So I managed to stand up and despite the slight discomfort it brought me, I could walk on my leg.

I started walking in there direction and had to smirk at the reaction poor Ellie got to that. "Ellie, we're in the middle of a war with Jack, unless this is dire. I think we can hold off on meeting new people." The red haired woman said. This time I did chuckle.

"Ellie, just let them go. It's obvious they have better shit to do. To be honest I'm still tryin to figure out why you wanted me to meet them anyways." I said as I leaned against the frame of a vehicle she had started making. Both women turned towards the sound of my voice and the red haired woman was the first to talk.

"Who are...Holy Shit!" Red, said.

I blinked several times until I realized both Red and Blue had siren tattoos as well. Then I did the only logical thing was. I was slightly crying, despite the fact that I couldn't tell, and I went over and hugged Ellie. "Thank you."

"Awh, it's nothing. Besides at least you know you're not alone no more, right?" Ellie patted my back and smiled at me.

"Right." I wiped my eyes and turned back towards the other two women.

"So...you're a siren." Blue said. I nodded. "What is it with this planet and Sirens."

"Um...my names Nyx. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm Lilith, this is Maya. No offense, but where did you come from?" The newly named red head aka Lilith asked.

"Oh, I'm from Terra. Let's just say I wasn't very welcome by the government, despite the fact that I grew up there. Sorry if that emotion was kinda random, I just...well I guess I just always felt like I was alone. Silly, right?" I said once I got my emotions under control.

"Not at all. To be truthful while it wasn't a government, and I left of my own accord, my planet didn't really want me around either." The newly named blue haired Siren aka Maya said.

"My mom always thought that being a Siren was my fault, like it was something that could be changed or fixed. I ended up leaving just to get away from her eventually." Lilith shrugged as she out in her two sense. "So how did your family take you being a Siren?"

"My mom and quite a lot of my family actually didn't care and loved me anyways. However there were those who couldn't stand the thought of a Siren being in the family and shut me out. My dad wasn't much of a father anyways so he wasn't much of a loss. I had some friends who didn't care and liked me for who I am. Though they were far and very, very few between. Most didn't even try because they would be shunned by the rest for even interacting with me. It wasn't exactly a lot of fun most times."

I walked back over to the chair I had been sitting in and grabbed my duffel bag up from off the floor and made sure it was closed before slinging it over my shoulder and walking back towards Maya and Lilith. I smiled at the raised eyebrows from the both of them.

"I was allowed to pack some of my things before I was booted from my home world. I've got some clothes and other essentials, I was given some stuff I would need down here on Pandora, but I haven't really had the chance to try them out and find out how they work yet."

"Sounds about right. Well, Welcome to Pandora! Home world of Bandits, Murderers, Vault Hunters, exotic creatures, and resident Hyperion Assholes."

Lilith was making an odd face as she tried to sound all dignified while selling the planet on it's worst attributes. So logically we all stood there for a few seconds after she was done talking before we started laughing at the absurdity of the matter.

"Hey did you guys come in one or two runners?" I inquired, as we said our goodbyes to Ellie and headed outside.

"Two, why?" Maya asked, but I could tell she had an idea of what I was going to ask.

"Well...I was wondering if I could ride with you Maya, then we can have a race to wherever Sanctuary is, if that's okay by you guys?" I waited in anticipation as Maya and Lilith seemed to have an unspoken conversation between themselves before they turned to me with their answer.

"Alright, deal Kid. Hop on in Maya's runner and get ready to eat my dust." Lilith grinned and ran off to her runner and hopped in. I ran over and placed my duffel next to Maya as I climbed into the gunner seat on top of the runner.

"Hah, in your dreams, Red! Let's hit it Maya."

"You got it." Maya grinned as she started up the runner and gunned it at the same time as Lilith. This was going to be one hell of a party, I was having fun already!

"Yahoo!" I shouted in merriment, as we shot off across the desert and towards our eventual destination.


End file.
